legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Elliott
Elliott & Marienne (エリオット & マリエンヌ, Eriotto & Mariennu) are Mystics that follow Avalon in his goal of destroying the world and everything in it so as to create a utopia for the Mystic race in Legaia 2: Duel Saga. Elliott and Marienne are fought for the second and final time within Volcanic Isle, Drokonia as they attempt to kill Lang, Maya, Kazan, Sharon, and Ayne so as to retrieve the Sacred Azure Stone under orders from their foster father, Bishop Doplin. Strategy .]]Elliott and Marienne can be quite difficult for those unprepared. Elliott has moderately high DEF stats, allowing him to block hits at a high rate. He also has absurdly high speed, being the first to start out each round more often than not. His attacks are able to take out around half a life bar with regular physical combos, and even more than that with his Hyper Arts. Sharp Viper and Argent Flash Arts are his most used, and he may even spam his Kurie Dance and Anje's Song Arts. All of his Hyper Arts can put a character in critical condition, if not outright KO one. Elliott will also randomly (and even consecutively) summon his Origin, Raskea, to perform the Dark Smash spell which will always inflict hefty damage and the Spellbind status on all targets that are unprotected with an anti-spellbind accessory. The spellbind effect will prevent all afflicted from using Arts, a rather big annoyance. makes Marienne even more dangerous]]Marienne's smaller stature allows to her to evade all 'High' attacks and her DEF stats are even higher than her brother's, making hitting her somewhat of a challenge. Her HP is 12,000+ higher than Elliott's, but she is much slower and will often be the last to attack each round. Marienne's Origin, Alvadis, will inflict every unprotected party member with Venom using its White Melody spell when summoned. Venom will deal damage to all affected party members at the end of each round and also prevent party members from being healed with normal healing spells or healing items until a Venom Cure is used first. Marienne may go a few turns using rather weak physical combos, and her Hyper Arts Elegant Royale and Present Play are not particularly threatening at first. However, she will use the Rapture technique to increase her STR stat and can even stack her stats by spamming it. Thus, her Hyper Arts can potentially surpass Elliott's in damage. Marienne also seems to have a knack for using either of her Hyper Arts every single turn after the first two rounds of the battle have passed. 's White Melody]]The party member with the best DEF stats and/or highest HP should be placed at the first character slot before the battle starts, as he or she will be the main focus of enemy attacks, and the party member with the lowest HP should be placed on the third character slot, as the third slot will be the least targeted. All characters (one at the least) should be equipped with an anti-spellbind and anti-venom accessory to make the battle significantly easier. It is also recommended to cook something that significantly boosts ATK and DEF at the nearby campsite before the battle area, as this will reduce the deadliness of Elliott's combos. If anyone is struck with Venom, have the designated healer (or the fastest character) cure it with a venom cure immediately, or if Maya is in the battle have her cure it with Life Heal. If Elliott or Marienne use an Origin spell, toss a Silver Barome the following round to nullify the damage. 's Dark Smash inflicts Spellbind]]It is recommended to focus all attacks on one character instead of attacking both simultaneously, as the battle becomes much easier once one is KO'd. Variable Arts and Hyper Arts work the best, and a Mystic Art is even better (use Lang's Mystic Art at the beginning for a hidden cutscene). It is worth keeping in mind that once either Elliott or Marienne have been reduced to half their maximum health, a cutscene will follow and they will start attacking much more aggressively, increasing the battle difficulty by a fair amount. Trivia *If a party member is knocked out by either Elliott or Marienne while they still have more than half their HP remaining, a cutscene will play with one of them taunting the KO'd party member. *If Lang is knocked out by either Elliott or Marienne while they still have more than half their HP left, a special cutscene will play that is changed depending on who KO'd him. Elliott will foretell Lang's doom and tell him that the beautiful will always triumph. Marienne will call Lang a 'softie'. *If Maya is knocked out by Marienne, a special cutscene will play where Marienne taunts Maya and calls her ugly. *If Lang uses his Mystic Art on either Elliott or Marienne and he or she still has more than half HP remaining, a cutscene will play with them acknowledging Lang's Origin and revealing theirs. *A different cutscene will play in battle depending on whether Elliott or Marienne is the first one depleted to half health. The same holds true for which one is the first KO'd. *If Elliott is KO'd but Marienne defeats the party after, she will vow to make them pay for killing her brother. *If Marienne is KO'd but Elliott defeats the party after, he will drop to his knees and cry over his sister's corpse. *The dialogue between Elliott and Marienne and Lang's party is altered slightly just before the battle starts depending on which party member outside of Lang is placed closest to the first character slot. Gallery Video Category:Bosses Category:Bosses: Duel Saga